Damnation Denied Volume 1:The Slayer
by Johnnieboy11
Summary: The Slayer, sent away from his own realm, winds up on a world foreign to him, but with a similar problem to Mars:Demons roam freely and humans are nearly extinct. Upon rejoining with an old Ally, who fights this New War, the Slayer will do what he does best... He will Rip and Tear, until it is done! (Credit to Redshirt047 for the Cover Image)
1. Prologue:The Rescue

**_FILE:HELL ENTITY 10-12-93_**

 ** _CODE-NAMED:DOOM SLAYER_**

 ** _REAL NAME:UNKNOWN_**

 ** _GENDER:MALE_**

 ** _AGE:18(BIOLOGICAL), UNKNOWN(CHRONOLOGICAL)_**

 _ **PSYCH PROFILE:SEVERE DISREGARD FOR UAC ARGENT PROJECT TECHNOLOGY, HATRED FOR DAEMONIC KIND EVIDENT. POSSIBLE LIABILITY? PREFERS UP-CLOSE AND PERSONAL KILLS.**_

 _ **DOCTOR HAYDEN'S NOTES:The Slayer has proven himself to be a useful asset, even if a little... Temperamental. Him damaging our Argent project cannot be forgiven, I agree with the Board, but I've a plan to remove him from the equation once the Invasion has been defeated and the main gate to Hell closed, without having to kill him... A plan which I will put into effect the moment he finds and deals with the rogue agent named Olivia Pierce.**_

 ** _NEW DATA ADDED. VIEW?_**

 ** _{Y/N}_**

 ** _{N}_**

 _ **-END FILE-**_

* * *

 _I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do, because there is no choice!_

 ** _REROUTING TETHER COORDINATES, COMPLETE_**

 _I cannot kill you... But I won't have you standing in our way... Until we see each-other again._

 ** _TETHER ACTIVE..._**

... The Current flowing through the Praetor suit pricked at his skin and the brightness of the light overtook his vision. The moment he would find out where he had been sent, he would return to Mars and break that failure of a robot known as Samuel Hayden into pieces, but not before destroying the UAC as a whole in front of him. That much, the Slayer swore. Standing to his feet in the middle of a forest clearing, the man stared up at a darkened sky, with black clouds hanging menacingly over him. He breathed in deeply, the smell of his suit's air filtration systems passing through his nostrils.

He checked off his equipment, starting with his trusty super-shotgun. He propped it open and took out two empty shells he hadn't had time to throw out, before sending them into the grass below and slamming in a pair of fresh shells. He slid the Shotgun onto his hip and, from his Void Pack, took out the Light Machine Cannon. Racking the bolt, he fed a round into the chamber, then checked the scope and the Mini-Rockets. All good. After switching through several guns, the man settled onto the Super Shotgun, the double-barreled monstrosity that could rip even big demons apart with a couple of shells.

He settled both hands onto the weapon, then started walking in a direction into the forest, eyes open for any kind of possible incoming threat. By now, he was used to being threatened by everything by now, so anything that moved would receive a few pellets in its lower abdomen if it proved to be a threat. The forest was dense, but no fog had settled just yet, even if Rain was about to fall.

His helmet's sensors picked up movement. And the system intensified the sound from that direction... The sounds of combat. Three against one. He growled, then rushed ahead, shotgun at the ready. He ground to a halt next to a tree and saw it... A woman kneeling, covered by an emerald cape and the three assailants, one of which had a glove with a symbol that made the Slayer feel uneasy. He took out the Rail Gun and scoped in the target... A strange, black and white beetle emerged from a black portal within the glove... Scarlet eyes, red veins on its white carapace... And a Hell symbol on the glove.

That was just enough evidence the Slayer needed... Time to Rip and Tear...

A single shot rung from the Railgun and the demonic-looking scarab exploded... The High-speed, high-caliber slug embedded itself into the ground and the glove partially burned off. Before the bastards could react, he had already, in 3 strides, closed the distance. With his fist cocked back and his momentum giving it extra power, the man sent a jaw-breaking punch into the leading woman, one clad in a scarlet dress, with short black hair and red high-heel shoes. Blood painted the flood and the woman tumbled into a nearby fence, nose bloody and broken.

The Slayer then spun about, grabbed a boy wearing silver and black by the leg, twisted and elbowed the leg at the knee joint and heard a snap, before he yanked him forward and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him hard enough into the floor to leave an imprint of the boy's torso in it. Following that, the Hell Marine drew his Super Shotgun and fired. Two shells and dozens of steel pellets pummeled an Emerald-haired, red-eyed girl who tried to join in on the attack. She doubled over, but was still on her feet with no visible damage.

The Slayer holstered the Shotgun, grabbed her before she could recover fully and yanked her into a choke-hold, before kicking her in the back of her knee to knock her down and tightening the grip. The girl gritted her teeth and, through the choking, asked "Who... The Fuck... Are you!?" in anger. Words to which the Slayer chose not to answer. He felt something stir within the girl... Then he saw something appear in front of him. An illusion of a train. Smart bitch. He yanked the girl, threw her up four feet and punched her when she was on her way down, sending her across the dirt.

He raised his gauntlet-covered hand in defense as two arrows struck and broke off his armor, before he dragged the Plasma Rifle off his belt, aimed it and opened fire. A stream of blue energy balls struck the bloody-nosed woman. She tried to dodge as the projectiles burned the ground beside her... And she failed, two rounds striking her and burning her left arm and left thigh. She screamed in pain and tumbled to the floor...

Her allies wounded, Cinder Fall now stared down the masked face of a man clad in the armor of Titans. With a sawed-off, engraved double-barrel shotgun in his right hand, a strange energy weapon in the other and emanating an aura of pure death, the man stomped toward her wounded form while she could only stare in horror. Strange symbols were etched onto his armor, seemingly demonic in nature, but with a different connotation to her. Claw marks, burn marks, dented armor... All of it on multicolored, green plating.

The dark-blue, tinted visor of the soldier stared down at her with an almost imperceptible anger. Had it not been for the way this... Man... Or whatever he was, handled her comrades and her, she could've sworn he was backup sent by her Master to aid with the capture of the Maiden. Blood dripping onto the dirt below her, Cinder stared on and, with half a mouth, asked "W-Who... _What_ are you?!"

Wordless... She felt his grip tighten around her neck as he picked her up by the throat and stared her square in the eye. The Plasma weapon had vanished somewhere whilst he held her by the neck. She was choking... The veil of night fell over her eyes as her breath faded. Then bullets pinged off the man's armored back. He turned back, throwing Cinder aside and raising his Shotgun. Two gunshots sent the assailant-Emerald, to be exact-to her knees.

"Fuck... Dammit..." Cinder swore. "EMERALD! WE'RE EVACUATING! This is too much!"

The girl, bloodied herself, nodded, then focused, scowling at him... The Slayer's vision went blank for a moment... Then returned. And they, all 3, were gone. The only one remaining was the young woman who was under attack. The Slayer turned to her, holstered his weapons and walked up to her, before kneeling in front of her. She was a bit of an exotic beauty, with a good tan, amber eyes and nutmeg-brown hair, as well as freckles. She was wearing what looked like Victorian-Era clothing. The Marine sighed, then extended his hand to her. With eyes wide, the girl took it and the Slayer lifted her onto her feet.

"... Thanks." She said with half a mouth. "Who are you?"

The Slayer didn't answer. He crossed his arms.

"Okay... Holy shit." A gruff man's voice said shakily. The Slayer swiveled about, ready to draw his Super Shotgun, but the girl pressed a hand against his own and looked up to him. He gazed down upon her and she shook her head, before saying "That's Qrow. My bodyguard... And where are my manners, I'm Amber..." and smiling reassuringly. The Slayer could see through the facade. She was scared...

He then met gazes with the old man before him. Gelled-back raven hair that was greying out, a stubble goatee, scarlet eyes, a grey uniform with a black and red cape and what looked to be a massive fuck-off sword folded up on his back. His hand was wrapped around the hilt of the blade, in response to Slayer's own hands being placed around his Shotgun.

"Uh... Hello, there." Qrow said, standing up straight. He looked to the girl and asked "Amber... Who is this guy?"

"I've got no idea. But he did save me." Amber answered with a smile.

"I... Have to send Oz a message about this." Qrow said, then looked to the Slayer and said "I'm Qrow Branwen. Amber's guardian. Well, probably used to be. Thanks for keeping her safe while I tried to catch up." extending his hand. The Slayer shook it firmly, then nodded, allowing Qrow to take out a strange device from his pocket and call in to report. What looked like a videocall...

A grey-haired man, looking younger than what one would expect of his age, appeared in front of and surprised the Slayer... The man in the screen, his amber eyes wide, stared at the Marine with absolute shock... His first words were " _Qrow... Where did you find **him**?" _as the Slayer lowered his hands beside his body, staring just as disbelievingly behind the Helmet. An old Ally lived? And on this Forsaken world of all places?

"He was defending Amber. Got to her before I did and stopped... How many of'em were there?" Qrow turned to Amber. She raised three fingers and Qrow looked to the Slayer, before he asked "You went Three on One alone?" in surprise. The Marine nodded, then showed one of his gauntlet-locked fists, which was full of blood. This scared Qrow even further.

"... _I'm sending a Bullhead to pick you three up."_ Ozpin had just genuinely smiled as he looked to the Slayer. " _It's good to see you again in full Armor, Master Sergeant."_

The Slayer nodded. Indeed. It had been a long time since the two had last met...

"Wait, Headmaster, you know him?" Amber asked, to which the man, smile as wide as can be, nodded " _Yes. I will explain it all to you at Beacon, but for now, I will tell you this much. The man before you is the single most deadly creature currently alive on Remnant. And the fact that he defended you from assault, Amber, proves that his combat skill hasn't decayed in the years I haven't seen him."_

"Oh-kay..." Qrow said, slightly afraid now as he looked to the Slayer "When Oz says you're deadlier than all... He usually doesn't kid around."

"Hmm..." The Slayer nodded. That was the first sound he'd let out ever since meeting the crew. Ozpin... So that was the name he went by now. It was good to have an old ally back and a place to probably rest at. It had been long since the two had discussed anything, so he hoped to get some free time to do that as well, but knowing the man... Or what Ozpin truly was... He wouldn't get many a chance to rest.


	2. Ozpin

**_Airspace Above Beacon..._**

Damn, had Oz been busy in these few millennia. The Huntsman School, called Beacon by him, was a wonderful place and a merge of old Terran architecture with new, more modern designs, all of which blended well together. The Slayer had been told by Amber and Qrow the extent of what was going on on the planet he currently found himself stranded. The Grimm, akin to the demons of hell, the Huntsmen and Huntreses, warriors against these Grimm and the city he was currently flying above:Vale, capital for the similarly-named Kingdom.

He hadn't spoken much of a word as he looked out the window of the Bullhead drop ship. A poorly armored excuse for an aircraft, but well... What could you do? This wasn't the Corps anymore. And it certainly wasn't Argent D'Nurr. Whatever the case, the place looked great. A good departure from Hell itself. He stood up as the bird swung by and prepared to land.

The Slayer looked over his Shotgun, then locked over the inscriptions, with a notice that most of them were partly religious. He ignored them and slid the weapon on his hip. He looked back toward the landing pad of the vehicle and saw him. Ozpin was with his current aide, a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and emerald eyes. As the vehicle swung about and touched down, the first two off were Amber and Qrow... Then the Slayer followed.

His imposing presence as he stepped off was a welcome feeling for Ozpin. The armored, seven-foot tall Marine's heavy boots hit the concrete floor below him. In a few steps, he was in front of Ozpin, who had to gaze up at the Marine's visor, smile still wide, before he extended his hand and said "It's been too long, old friend." proudly. This was the proudest that his aide must've seen him...

The Slayer shook Ozpin's hand and nodded, before looking to the aide and crossing his arms.

"This is professor Glynda Goodwitch. My assistant and the head combat teacher here at Beacon." Ozpin introduced her, then looked to the trio that don't know the Slayer yet and said with a smart smile "Glynda, Qrow, Amber this is Master Sergeant Morgan Grim. A close friend and confidant of mine from almost six millennia ago, whilst I still roamed another realm. He rescued me from death at the hands of what I used to call compatriots before."

The Slayer crossed his arms and nodded to them, before showing Ozpin to lead the way to his office. As they walked, the Slayer heard Ozpin being asked questions about him in whisper. He elected to ignore it as they walked toward what looked like the massive central tower. Of course Oz would have something so centralized. And probably at the top too. Few people would be as extravagant.

As they walked into the tower, the Marine found himself in a crowded elevator, with the four others. Glynda looked back to the Slayer, her eyes filled with awe, but her expression, that of curiosity. He gave a thumbs up to Glynda, his arms still crossed, then she blushed and looked away, arranging her collar. He raised his right brow in confusion, then shook his head and shrugged.

"So. What have you busied yourself with, Morgan?" Ozpin asked, looking to his friend. The Marine shrugged and gave a hand sign that said 'The usual'. That made Ozpin smile. "You don't stop for a day, do you?" He then asked sarcastically. The Marine nodded as the elevator dinged. And the crew walked off into Ozpin's office. Fancy, just as the Marine had expected it. A thick glass floor showed the cog mechanisms of the clock in the tower. Behind him, a one-way glass window that also showed the clock's hands. Around, bookshelves, electronics and other such items, as well as a glass desk right in front of the window.

Ozpin took a seat behind the desk, followed by his fellows, Amber included, lining up around him. The Marine was the last to step up and the Headmaster looked to him, then said "Well, Morgan, I must welcome you personally to my academy. Beacon. I presume Amber and Qrow have briefed you on the way?" He then asked calmly, steepling his hands together and placing them on the desk. The Marine nodded once again... Then Ozpin chuckled and said "Old friend, you can talk, can't you? Are you that used to being ordered around, or can I ask politely for you to remove your helmet just for our talk here?"

The Marine audibly sighed and undid the seal of his helmet, before twisting slightly to the left and removing it. The face reveal left both Amber and Glynda stunned... For varying reasons each, but most importantly... By the _Two Gods was this boy handsome._ A strong jawline on a face bearing several minor scars, including one going across from the middle of his left brow to the cheekbone and two deep sea blue eyes were complimented by well-trimmed black hair.

Ozpin first gazed to Glynda, to see her staring, both surprised at the age of the Slayer. He could swear he heard her heart skip a beat as she tugged at her collar, trying worthlessly to loosen it, as it was already almost fully open... He smirked, looking to a drooling amber, her eyes wide and a healthy blush on her tan skin. Her heart was going off like a machine-gun... Ozpin chuckled, leaning his head onto one of his palms.

The Headmaster looked to his friend, then said "You haven't aged a bit."

"... You haven't either, Oz." The boy spoke and gave Oz a friendly smile... And the trio of men in the room could visibly see chills shoot up the girls' backs, due to the buttery-smooth voice of the soldier. Qrow was sitting off to the side, restraining laughter behind his flask of cheap alcohol. The Marine looked visibly confused as he asked "What is the problem, ladies?" addressing the two women in the room.

"I'm gonna faint." Amber whispered. Ozpin stifled a laughter.

"... Do I wanna know?" The Marine looked to Ozpin, to which the headmaster shook his head.

"No, probably not... But I've got a proposal for you, Morgan, if you're willing to take me up on it." Oz then offered.

"Shoot, Ozpin." The Marine smirked, crossing his arms after clipping his helmet to his belt, words to which the Headmaster nodded, then took out a white device, similar to what Qrow was using and handed it to him, before explaining "I want you to join my organization... We've got a situation here, not to far apart from Phobos, Deimos and Mars in your case. We're facing Demons, known as Grimm, here, on Remnant."

"Qrow and Amber were kind enough to explain it all to me, Ozpin... Including the Maidens and _Salem_." The man growled lowly... That sent another chill up people's spines in the room... One of fear. Ozpin nodded, sighing deeply, as the Marine said "You want me to join your school, help you fight the Grimm and find Salem, whilst dealing with several other weird things you probably created and keeping some of said things safe, I assume."

Ozpin nodded "You know me too well, old friend."

The Marine returned the nod calmly and, with no hesitation, took the Scroll, activating it and saying "You know, I like how this seems like it'll take a looong-ass time. I'm kinda thirsty to kill some of these Grimm things. Why not make a lil' war out of it too... Since we, Marines, just love War." and he grinned deviously. Ozpin nodded in agreement and said "Welcome to Beacon then, Morgan..."

"Thanks. I'll try not to disappoint." The Master Sergeant nodded.

Ozpin looked to Amber and Qrow, then said "I also must add another thing. Amber, from now on, you fall under Morgan's care. I will see about forming a team for you two." Amber's eyes widened as she looked to Ozpin and even the sergeant was surprised. Ozpin looked to the man and said "Hope that's not a problem." to which the Sergeant shook his head.

"Worried about what the girl thinks. 's not every day you're asked to stay with a random person you just met." The Slayer noted... Two which Amber's blush intensified. She hid behind her cloak and yelled "I'm okay with it!" quite embarrassed. The soldier crossed his arms, then looked to Ozpin and shrugged and nodded, to which the Headmaster tapped a few lines of code in, then smiled.

"Guess we're in." The Slayer noted, looking to Amber. He then looked to Qrow and said "What now?"

"Guess... I'll go back to my stealth ops. Figure out what the hell is going on." Qrow said calmly, arranging his coat. "So, see you guys. Take care of her, Doom Slayer."

"Will do." He answered, smiling calmly. He then gazed to Ozpin as Qrow left and asked "So... Where do we bunk, then?"

"Miss Goodwitch, if you'd be so kind as to lead the young ones to their room." The Headmaster said. "We can talk more later, Master Sergeant. Within the week, there will be an Initiation Test, when all other students arrive at Beacon. Good luck." He smiled. The soldier nodded as they walked out to the Elevator. The Slayer looked to Amber, who seemed excited and surprised... Then sighed deeply.

Ozpin looked over the data on his desk. Some info sent from an agent in Atlas, the info about a new mechanoid that Ironwood was working with. Hmm... M, A, L? No. There was a P in the files. MAPL? Probably. He would have a talk with Ironwood about assigning her here. He sighed deeply, then leaned back and looked over the data on the new machines and missions that the Slayer could undergo.

Still... A rather huge victory, acquiring the Slayer once more.

* * *

 ** _"WHAT"_**

Salem, the mistress of Darkness and the maker of the plans to capture and use the Maidens' power, seemed genuinely frightened for the first time in her long-arse life.

 _Him._

 _Here._

 _ **NOW.**_

HOW?! WHY?! WHERE!?

THE PRIESTS HAD SEALED HIM AWAY! FOR HEL'S SAKE, WHY?!

"Uhm... Mistress?" Cinder said quite nasally, as her nose was swollen.

"WHAT!?" She burst... Salem was grabbing onto and ripping hairs out at this point...

"Care to explain to us why this guy's such a big deal... Aside from us being pummeled?" Cinder asked.

"... Cinder, I would slap you senseless if you were here. The Doom Slayer walked Hell sixty times in the past six millennia and came out unscathed. The Demons there, on the other hand? Can't say the same of the creatures... Think of the highest killcount you can and multiply it by basically six thousand. Think of the worst enemy you can meet and multiply it by Doomsday... I LIVED IN HELL AND SAW HIM SLAUGHTER THE _TITAN_ , THE STRONGEST MONSTER THERE. This man is death incarnate, Cinder..."

"Ou-kay..." Cinder sighed. "So, what now?"

"..." Salem sighed. "We keep up with the plans. See if you cannot find another Maiden and take her powers. Right now, they have one with them still. I will talk to Watts and find the others. You will have the power you want, Cinder... We must win."

* * *

 ** _AN:Sorry this was so short, but I dunno what I've got. Writer's block or some shit. Anyways, to note, the voice I imagine the Slayer has is that of MARK MOTHERFUCKIN' STRONG. And yes, I have him talk to Ozpin and that's about it until later. As for his new DOOM Eternal Armor, it may also show up pretty soon, just so y'all know._**

 ** _So see you later, y'all!_**


	3. Project Epsilon

**_Beacon Dorms._**

The room was nice. Certainly an upgrade from that fucking tomb the Slayer had been sleeping in for the past few millennia. He allowed Amber to walk in first, then followed, to the sight of a room with four beds, each on one side of the room. There was a door leading to the balcony, a kitchen, a bathroom and four desks, as well as shelves and a big wardrobe. On one of the desks, there was also a computer.

He paused for a moment, then checked his right-side butt pocket, retrieving a thick memory drive with a UAC symbol on it. VEGA. He smirked, then walked up to the computer on the desk and, thankfully, found a matching USB port into which he slid the drive. The Op System of the computer flashed, then turned a tint of dark-blue, before showing Vega's wheel symbol.

An Avatar then flashed on screen. The face of a young man with civilian clothing. He stared at the Slayer, then smiled and said "Ah, hello." in his usually calming voice. The Marine nodded.

"I see you work well." The Slayer noted.

"At 1% Capacity. The device you have inserted my datachip into is rather short on memory." The AI returned calmly. "Alas, I am grateful to you for making a Backup, Slayer."

"You were an innocent, if even an artificial human, caught in the middle of a shitstorm caused by your boss. I couldn't let you 'die' just because I had a job to do now, could I?" The Slayer spoke. He looked back, to see Amber staring with surprise at the little AI, but with nonetheless a mirthful look. She probably overheard what the Slayer had just said. He slightly tilted his head, showing the girl to come closer. She did, only to be greeted properly.

"Hello, young lady." VEGA conveyed calmness, even as he spoke to Amber.

"Wooow! Is that an AI?" She asked, like a young child, curious and warm. The Slayer nodded.

"I am VEGA." He answered off the computer. "Slayer, you have a message. It is from Ozpin, tagged Emergency."

"Play it." The Marine ordered, his expression turning grim. Suddenly, a sound equalizer bar appeared and... The first thing that took Morgan's attention was a howl, similar to that of a wolf's, but more demonic in nature. Then, through came a female voice that called out, as calm as she could given the situation " _This is Atlas offsite Research Facility Epsilon, to any Vale Huntsmen, Huntresses or Atlesian troops that can hear this distress call, we are under attack by Bandits and by Grimm. Bandits number in about 40 from what we gathered so far, but the Grimm number in the hundreds and most of our defense units are all KIA... Please, anyone who can respond, this is a security status Vermilion."_

Morgan raised a brow, then looked to Amber. She seemed surprised. "Well, this puts a damper on any plans we had today." The Maiden then noted. The Slayer hummed, then looked at the text Ozpin left with the message ' _I have a Bullhead ready. Your third Teammate will be present at the facility, most likely preparing to join the defense.'_ words to which the Slayer stood up, put on his helmet.

He took Vega out of the computer, then slid him into his pocket and said "May come in handy, now let's go." and Amber nodded wordlessly, following close behind him. Amber felt the Aura this Marine had... It was the same as when she met him. An Aura of death and destruction. Of hatred, not for anything human, but for everything demonic, traitorous. IT was here all over again and it was weighing heavily even on Amber.

The trip to the gunship was short and wordless and now, as it lifted off from the landing pad, the Marine was checking every weapon in his arsenal. Which, scarily enough for Amber, he had a dozen of, ranging from a simple handgun to a fucking _CHAINSAW._ The chainsaw itself was bloody, as in actually bloody. Congealed, black stains of blood and even flesh between the teeth.

Meanwhile, she only had a staff with dust fused into its tips. The girl pursed her lips and breathed out heavily through her nose, worried of possible friendly fire. He simply ignored it as the vehicle skimmed over the trees below. He then looked over a data slate that showed the location of the Atlesian research station. Atlas, as far as he got, were a severely militarized kingdom, where everyone from 12 up would be drafted and trained to some degree. Interesting belief system, but then again, in a world where Grimm exist.

He looked to Amber, then said "What can you tell me about the Grimm themselves?"

"In a nutshell:The older they are, the bigger and smarter they get. They get attracted by negative emotions, so..." She sighed. The Slayer nodded, racking his Combat Shotgun's pump, before holstering the weapon. A red light popped up and the pilot called out "We're near site Epsilon! Prepare for deployment!" to which the Slayer stood up, before readying his Double-Barrel shotgun... He saw it then. A horde of black-clad creatures, with bone-white face masks and resembling animals from Earth, ranging from wolves to crocodiles, except on two legs and others. And ahead of it, a grey and white facility, resembling Terran City architecture like that of the USA's city centers. Its defense turrets fired weak salvos into the Horde, not even denting its numbers... And the reinforced doors seemed to buckles under weight of the attack.

He even saw gigantic crows flying just above them, with the same bone-white plate and black feathers and covers. He growled, then took from his void pack the Chaingun, setting it up with the triple-three barrel Gatling system and activating it as a turret which he pressed against his chest, locking it onto the armor for stabilization. He then eyed the demons through the aiming reticle on his helmet... And the sound of what felt like a saw tearing through paper roared. Sixty rounds in the first second were fired, their shells now on the grating floor of the Bullhead. The heavy burst of fire gutted through one of the birds, searing it in half with almost-laser point accuracy.

Amber's eyes widened as the bird fell, seared in half. Its compatriots turned about, only for the rounds to now focus on them, gutting them from armored head to claw-lined toes. They fell, cut to pieces by the barrage of MG fire and the slayer then holstered the weapon, making it vanish as he drew his Double-Barrel shotgun... And the green light came on.

With a sudden dash, the Slayer jumped out of the vehicle and landed, shells, then feet first into the horde of Grimm. A couple fell, gutted by the Super Shotgun's shells and then two more as the Slayer stomped onto their heads with extreme prejudice. He then grabbed one Grimm by the throat, what looked like a wolf. With a squeeze, he broke its neck and crushed its wind pipe, throwing its dissolving body onto its compatriots, before reloading and firing both shells from the Shotgun. He then reloaded once more and ran forward, shooting his way through to the research center.

Slinging the shotgun onto his back, the Slayer then steepled his hands together, kicked a Grimm up, then slammed the crossed fists down onto it hard enough to break it in two and crack the ground, before grabbing another demon and hurling him toward a wolf that charged at him. It broke itself in two, as did its compatriot. The Slayer's attacks were incredibly powerful, so it seemed. Then he drew his most powerful asset for just a second...

And the resulting shot dissolved almost 30% of the Grimm around him before Amber even joined in. Her eyes wide, she saw the Slayer holstering a massive energy weapon, hiding it into whatever void it was hidden in, before kicking a Grimm's head in, punching through another's head plate and removing a third's heart with a punch that nearly broke the sound barrier.

The Grimm either smartened up or something else... They backed off from the attack. The Slayer looked to Amber, who stared in awe, her staff in her hand, then showed her to follow, before walking to the steel doors and knocking against them... They slid open just barely and a scared man, rifle raised, greeted them. He trembled for a moment, before seeing Amber... And all the dissolving Grimm... And backed off. The Slayer and girl stepped in, only to be greeted by white, high-tech walls, some of which were stained in blood. Wounded and dead soldiers littered the hallways and the man that greeted them was a science officer.

"Damn..." Amber muttered, looking at the wounded surrounding them. The Marine hummed in agreement, then looked ahead, to see an older woman clad in white, with pure-white hair and bright blue eyes, walking toward them. She had a fringe on the right side, partly covering her eye and her hair was caught in a bun. She also wore at her hip a highly decorated sword.

"You must be the reinforcements that General Ironwood and Headmaster Ozpin sent..." The girl sighed, then regarded them calmly. "I am Winter Schnee, Atlesian Special Operative assigned to guard Project Epsilon and its lead scientist... Thank you for coming on such short notice." She then said, offering a hand. The Slayer nodded, then shook it and said "I'm Master Sergeant Morgan Grim. Girl beside me is Amber."

"Pleasure to meet you both... And quite the interesting name, Sergeant. 'Grim'... Almost resembling of what we're fighting." She noted in a more relaxed, but concerned manner. He nodded, then showed her to lead the way silently. Having acknowledged the signal, the girl turned about and started walking, with the two following her. She looked to them and said "You two are probably wondering what this project is about."

"Actually..." Amber noted, looking around as they walked into an engineering Hall, where new Atlesian robots were seemingly being built and tested. Winter nodded, then said "It is, as you can see, a military robotics project... This little plot of land just outside Vale was given to us by the Headmaster and Council for the sake of this exact reason. The need for more advanced, well-equipped robotics units to replace our soldiers in the field... Sadly we cannot churn older models fast enough here to help in the defense, since this facility just tests the machines."

"I see..." Amber sighed.

"What's project Epsilon?" The Slayer asked bluntly. Winter turned her head toward him, then exhaled and fully showed herself once more, lips pursed.

"Project Epsilon is your new team-mate..." She said calmly. "The project _was_ on a need-to-know basis... And from what the General said, you people need to know, since she will be working with you for the coming few years. Epsilon, or... As we all call her, Penny, was here for slight repairs to her Frame before the attack. Then, the bandits came. They cut us off and their leader is trying to get her hands on Penny. My last contingent of healthy, capable troops is with her, holding the Bandits off, while we're barely standing against the Grimm."

"So an AI..." The Slayer said calmly. "Why do I have a feeling your people crossed more ethical boundaries getting this 'Penny' to work than I'd like to count?" He then asked bluntly, crossing his arms. Winter visibly frowned, then wanted to say something, but held herself back. Morgan then sighed and said "I figure if I was not around, Ozpin wouldn't have sent anyone to help. But alas, I'm used to unethical bullshit. Let's make this quick."

Winter nodded, then handed him a holomap with a self-updating location, then said "Follow this map. It'll lead you to the Epsilon Chambers and the Bandits." And then turned to the door as it started banging. She gritted her teeth, then said "Go... I can handle a few Grimm." to which the Slayer drew his Heavy Assault Rifle and set up both attachments, before kneeling and aiming.

"Amber. Find the bandits. Keep in Scroll contact." The Slayer ordered monotonely, almost robotic in nature. The women and the defenders in the room flinched... She simply nodded, before being handed the map and walking out. Winter's brow raised as she saw the Slayer shoulder his weapon, then she heard him say "SO Schnee, was it? Leave this to me... Go help Amber."

"Uhm... Why?" She asked.

"I figure she'll need it... Go." The Slayer ordered as the door began to heavily dent and crack. The Schnee girl nodded, scared, then turned back and ran after Amber. The Slayer walked out of the room with the wounded, then sealed it shut behind him, before readying the H-A-R and grinning. "Ah... Back to my usual day job!" He then quipped as the door ahead broke, revealing the first Grimm Claw. And then head... And then body.

He let rip the barrage of automatic fire. Empty 50 BMG shells clattered to the floor and monsters were scalped by Full Metal Jacket rounds. Plating cracked, shards of bone flew, lead embedded itself into the walls and a barrage of some 600 rounds tore through the first wave of Grimm. Those little creep things. His gun clicked empty, to which he slung it back into the Void Pack, before traking out the Chainsaw and revved it...

The Slayer watched as the Demons approached through the opening, then wordlessly charged... The teeth of the Chainsaw mauled the first creature it touched, severing its entire body into two nicely-cut pieces, before decapitating a second one. Drawing his Shotgun as well, the Slayer cracked two shots into two creatures, killing them off almost immediately. He then severed another one's hand with the Chainsaw, before holstering it and grabbing the hand, then shoving it down its throat with a grenade. The creature exploded, boosting the Doom Slayer forward into another one which he pinned to the wall with one single punch, denting the wall in itself.

He let the creature dissolve off his hand, before drawing his shotgun again. A Grimm wolf got grabbed by its arm as it tried to claw the Slayer. He punched the arm at the elbow, breaking it. The Grimm roared in pain, before getting its head punched until it fully filled what stood for its ribcage. He kicked the body forth, slamming it against its allies and killing said allies. with his Combat Shotgun.

And finally, he drew his BFG... Then noticed he was low on Argent Charge for it... Two more shots only. He slid it back into its holster, before grabbing his Plasma Rifle and firing on full auto into the remaining bits of the horde, running full-speed ahead and slamming through two Beowolves, killing them and whatever else his Plasma hit... A few minutes later, the Slayer lay in the doorway, watching as the corpses of the Grimm Horde, whatever was left after the attacks he sent out, dissipated outside.

He turned toward the door and opened it, with some of the people inside staring with awe at him. As he walked past an officer of the Atlas military, he stopped the Slayer and asked "... You just wiped out a whole horde on your own... How?" his PTSD showing. The Slayer nodded, then said calmly "It's my day job to kill demons." before he dashed through the back door to find Winter and Amber.

Well, that was easy...

Along a main corridor, he saw the girls pinned under heavy fire from Bandit crews. The Bandit infantry looked like what you'd see in a wasteland, clad in scavengers' clothing and firing at the girls with what looked like makeshift weapons. He scowled, then drew his pistol and fired. One. Two. Three shots. The exit wounds were massive, with brain matter splattered all across the wall.

Amber looked at him, then grinned and said "He's here, Schnee!" before stepping out of cover and sending a wave of flame down the Hall with her staff. Two more Bandits were charred alive and the fire wave stopped, allowing the Slayer to run through, aiming his Double-Barrel at the remaining ones and firing. The pellets funneled forward and another pair of gunmen became thin red paste. He skid to a halt in the middle of the hall, right next to an Emerald door and raised his right gauntlet to parry a strike from a red-bladed Nodachi.

Ahead of him, a woman with long raven hair stood, clad in a scarlet and black Samurai armor set and with a mask similar to that of a Grimm. Her eyes suddenly widened behind said mask as she pushed him off and took a combat stance with her Nodachi out. The Slayer watched the Woman's stance. He could tell she was something different... Hmm...

"What...?" She murmured in awe. "You were just myth... Ozpin told us you were just a myth!"

... So a former Employee of Ozpin, turned traitor, eh?

"He keeps a lot of shit from some of his people. I can figure that much." The Slayer noted. She was trembling, both her hands wrapped around her Nodachi. He could hear her teeth clinking together, but alas... How much had Ozpin told her, he didn't know. Winter stepped up with Amber beside him, then said "This is Raven Branwen... Of the Branwen tribe. We've been keeping tabs on you, woman."

"It's not you I'm worried about, Atlesian... It's him." This 'Raven' pointed at the Slayer. The Marine shrugged and said "So Mortals know of me too... Fun."

The woman backed off, then said "I'm not willing to fight this..." before slashing into the air. The Slayer raised his shotgun and fired, but too little, too late, as a portal appeared and the woman vanished into it. The Slayer sighed, lowering his Shotgun, then walked toward the Emerald door and opened it... Ahead of him, a petite young woman appeared, her emerald eyes staring at the Slayer with surprise.

"Sa-lu-tations!" She said cheerfully. "I am Penny! Who might you be?"


	4. BFG Division

The Branwen Tribe's camp was abuzz with life as Raven's soldiers gathered around the portal. Vernal, a girl with short black hair, stepped out of Raven's tent, her claw-like pistol weapon at the ready. Her blue eyes scanned the courtyard as the Portal appeared... And out from it, a bloodied Raven appeared. Leaning onto her sword, with six wounds, two entry and the others grazes that nicked armor, the woman gritted her teeth in pain, falling to her knees.

Vernal rushed next to her, eyes gleaming with worry, before she tried to help Raven up and asking "Ma'am! What happened out there?!" to which the Branwen, holding onto her hip, huffed, blood seeping through between her fingers. She seemed even paler than before and, gazing up to her Bandits and Vernal as the portal closed behind her, she spoke softly "... Do you recall the legend of the Slayer, Vernal?"

The air went heavy... And Vernal and half the bandits' eyes widened.

"What?"

 ** _Beacon_**

As the Slayer and his two new aides stepped off the Bullhead and walked down the main path, he looked to Penny and said "You're in luck. We stopped some bandits just before they got in." to which the girl smiled and nodded. The Marine felt his armor on his body, hitting it a couple of times to straighten the chest plate, before taking his helmet off as they walked on forward.

The report to Ozpin was brief. Morgan knew that Oz was involved with some shady people, since he'd been living for so long, but bandits like Branwen's sister? Something didn't feel right. Alas, for now, the Marine saw fit to prepare himself for a new assignment freshly given to him by Ozpin. Combat training for the kids that were gonna be in Beacon. Taking over that from miss Goodwitch so she could focus on being a councilor and vice-headmistress was gonna be the young Marine's pleasure... Train'em young to kick ass hard when they're adults. That was what he was taught and what he'd damn well teach all the kids here in Beacon.

"... Are you sure you wanna do this?" Amber asked, staring at the Slayer as the man moved down a path toward the Emerald Forest. The Slayer regarded the treetops calmly... Knowing full-well Ozpin wanted to use this place as a training area and the first Exam, the Marine wanted to test it out. Penny and Amber would stay on the sidelines and monitor his progress, as Ozpin would do the same from his tower.

"Yes." The Slayer answered simply, sliding his helmet onto his head...

And jumping over the fucking cliff without another word, or before the girl could protest. Penny stared, eyes wide, at Amber, then said "Does he usually do this?" to which Amber shrugged and answered with just as scared a look on her face and said "I BARELY KNOW HIM!" as the Slayer landed into the forest. The Marine then straightened up and took out his Combat Shotgun with the grenade launcher attachment and racked the pump as he saw movement among the trees... Grimm of all shapes and sizes had already appeared and were hiding in the shadows of the forest's trees.

The Slayer could see their scarlet eyes and the veined helmets of bone. Teeth borne out, a Beowolf Alpha, one of the taller, lankier and more armored kids of the Grimm Family walked out ahead, growling, snarling and drooling all ahead of the Slayer... Without second thought, the creature howled at the Slayer and charged him. Within 5 feet of him, it was greeted by three center-mass shots of pellets, before its head was snapped off brutally by a single punch. The head flew sky-high, then landed with a disgusting crunch as it dissolved...

The Slayer stood there, walking through the black mist of the dissolving corpse, shotgun barrel still smoking, before he taunted the other Grimm. The smaller Creeps hissed and charged, a dozen of them at once. The Slayer grabbed the first one to reach him by the throat, before slamming it hard into its brothers and sweeping around with its body. He then raised it high, squeezed its neck... And heard a snap... He dropped the dissolving corpse and rushed right in, shotgun roaring, shells falling, corpses dropping.

Two creeps bit and hanged onto his right gauntlet to dry, before he'd decided to punch them off with the Shotgun's blasts. Both died by a single shot, but Slayer sent another one in, before turning about to grab a Beowolf's claw that was destined for his back, snapping the long, lanky arm of shadow, pulling out a bone spike from its back and stabbing it right down the throat with it, before sending another Shotgun blast that vaporized the creature's entire upper body.

He then felt a Beowolf's jaw nearly stick into his helmet. He turned, grabbed the Beowolf with both hands by its jaws, before kicking it in the knee and breaking said kneecap and leg. It fell to the floor... Allowing the Slayer to pull at both mandibles. It howled and whimpered in pain, a Demon whimpering out of fear, before the Slayer tore it in two with his bare hands and threw the corpse's spiked ends into its allies, pinning one to a tree, another to the floor and a third right in its eye.

He kicked down two more demon puppies, before executing them with the Super Shotgun, their heads bursting and shattering into bone and black sinew, before dissipating with the rest of their corpses. The Slayer then proceeded to grab a Creep by the tail and swing it around like a bludgeon. He slammed it, head and spikes first into another Creep, killing it, then stabbed with the spikes into a Lesser Beowolf, breaking the creature apart in one fell swoop.

He raised the new Grimm Bludgeon he had and threw it toward another pair of Grimm, pinning both to a tree, before the Super Shotgun cut the tree-and THEM-in half with extreme prejudice. The massive oak collapsed and fell onto several Grimm, killing more and pinning some. The Slayer then sent two shotgun shells into the floor, splattering yet more black essence onto it and onto the tree.

The Slayer then charged a Beowolf, cocking back his fist and delivering a punch that went straight through the creature's body, into its back and what stood for its heart. The slayer ripped out one of the spikes through its belly, before slicing its head off with it and making shish-kebab out of two more Creeps, pinning their corpses to the tree in a Vlad the Impaler fashion, before swinging his Shotgun by the barrel at another creep, sending it to the floor and then emptying the two barrels into it.

He kicked down a beowolf, pounced onto it and started unloading punches into the creature's face with increasing speed. Its head began to cave, its bone plating cracking and its teeth shattering into shards. The creature tried to holler for help, but Doom Slayer punched its throat in, then ripped out whatever black material it was made of. It dissipated in his hand, but before it could fully vanish, the Slayer body-slammed another wolf to the ground and punched all the way down its throat, before clenching his fist around something that felt important as it tried worthlessly to bite into the armor and ripping it out and tossing it aside, leaving the Grimm dead.

He stood up, then drew his Heavy AR and started unloading into the creatures around him, the flashes and rounds punching through Grimm after Grimm with disregard. The Slayer emptied an entire 200 round magazine into the creatures around him, shells clattering onto the dirt. Rain had began to fall as the Slayer washed the surrounding area in High-Explosive 50 caliber bullets that punched through trees, broke or sheared them in half and killing whatever Grimm was unlucky enough to get nailed by them in a mess of black goo.

As the ammo counter clicked zero, the man holstered the weapon and drew his Chainsaw and immediately revved it at max power, slicing and cutting through another several dozen grimm, their corpses now littering the floor and adding to the Slayer's kill-count, some vivisected, others missing the upper bone plate and most cut in half completely. The Slayer then slid the weapon onto his back, pouncing onto another Grimm and starting to deliver several more punches that pummeled the creature deep into the ground, leaving its skull and ribcage cracked and broken.

He then ripped off another spike from another Grimm and sent it up that Grimm's head, breaking both it and the creature's bone plate apart. Another pair of shotgun shells lit up the forest and another trio of Grimm found themselves dead by it. At this point, the Slayer didn't know what he was killing. This was just training for him. He wanted to prove to Ozpin he wasn't used up and to the girls that he could well care for them in combat.

That and it gave the Slayer immense pleasure to kill Demons... His grin under his helmet was nearly inhuman...

As the last of the small and medium-sized Grimm all died and vanished, the Slayer stood in the rain, in a clearing, alone... Staring at the corpses disappear, the Slayer also saw the spent shells and marks left by his weapons. He holstered his Super Shotgun and started to walk away back toward the cliffside he'd come from... But the thundering steps in the background told him he couldn't quite do so yet. He recognized those thundering footsteps... Or at least thought he did...

A gigantic creature made of bone plate and black sinew appeared, its head covered by the plating, two massive curved horns protruding from the temples. Its mouth was shielded by the plating... It had several tribal markings on the plate, made from the red veins, among which, some that the Slayer recognized as Hell markings and on its arm, a scarlet-shining powered cannon. The Slayer's, Penny's, Amber's and even Ozpin's eyes widened as a Grimmiffied version of the _Cyber Demon_ stomped onto the scene... Bigger and meaner than ever.

"Oh, FUCK!" The Slayer swore... The creature roared at him, then raised its gun arm and fired. Two heavy rockets slammed into the dirt where D-Slayer was just as he rolled out of the way, before he raised his own Railgun from the backpack, stowed himself onto the ground and fired two beams at the creature's eyes. The shots nicked armor plating off, but missed the eye slits and the Doom Slayer found himself in need to dodge several more missiles and even a beam of energy that seemed to be headed for him.

He raised his rifle as he ran and started peppering the bastard's frontal armor with the 50 cal rifle after reloading. Several dozen rounds struck and broke plating, but the creature continued to march toward the Slayer unabated. He needed something big and he needed it now... He drew his rocket launcher, aimed and fired it. Three rockets slammed into the frontal plate of the creature, breaking it and halting its stride.

Its mouth plate separated and opened... And it screamed at the Slayer as parts of its body armor were chipped away in the chest area... it began to rush furiously, like a bull, toward the Slayer, firing its main cannon with little regard for where the rounds were hitting. Many did hit pretty close to the Slayer, forcing him to dodge out of the way of multiple shots and making him unable to aim until it was inches away from him, fist cocked back.

The Slayer's eyes widened as he was forced to jump out of the way of the Grimm-Demon's punch... It sent a rippling shockwave through the ground as it struck it. The Marine poured hell and high water out of his weapons to dent the creature's armor, but found himself on the defensive, dodging strike after strike from close range, whilst also trying to halt its cannon from firing again.

He skidded to a halt next to the cliffside, then dodged as a punch slammed right into the stone, cracking it in a spiderweb... The Demon had stuck its arm into the stone, deep enough to be immobilized. It roared in anger, before aiming its cannon at the running Slayer... And as the Marine stared down the barrel of the supersized weapon, he'd gotten an idea. Drawing his rocket launcher, he aimed down the now-charging beam weapon, stopping and stabilizing his aim...

And he fired...

The rocket burst into the lower arm cannon's armatures and cogs, exploding inside with all the force of three tonnes of TNT. The creature's gun arm broke off at the shoulder, exploding and severely damaging its body, advantages which the Slayer could take into account as he opened fire with everything in his arsenal at the open, now-missing plating on half its face and chest. As the creature collapsed from the whittling firepower, it managed to unclog its arm from the rock and take a swing at the Slayer, but the Marine was quick on his toes, jumping onto and running up the grimm-robotic arm and toward its head, to its open mouth, to be specific, before drawing the _BFG_ , aiming it at the open mouth as he ran...

With his grin returning, the soldier said "Hasta la Vista, Baby!" before the massive plasma-based weapon fired, breaking and shattering the creature's skull and head, parboiling and then completely vaporizing it and its chest cavity. The Slayer jumped back, then landed onto his feet and saw only one charge of the BFG left... He had to use it sparingly now, more than ever. As the creature's corpse dissipated, the Slayer saw what awed him the most... Not _one,_ not _two,_ but **_Three_** ARGENT energy cells... He looked to the cameras installed in the trees as he grabbed them, then smirked and walked toward the Cliff...

"Ho-Ly-Shit." Amber uttered out, completely amazed.

"Indeed..." Penny smiled "What an amazing man."

"Oz needs to explain this to me... Right, the fuck, now..." Amber noted, staring at the images of the Slayer walking through the carnage he himself had left behind, three strange energy cells attached to his belt. Something was amiss...


	5. Preparing for Battle

**_Back in Team Dorms._**

As the Slayer, Penny and Amber walked inside, the Fall Maiden seemed a bit distant from the Slayer. The Marine felt the uneasiness of Amber, but chose to disregard it. He'd ask at a later date. Right now, the Argent Cells seemed to provide a more interesting means of the Slayer dealing with his ammunition problem. Even with Dust active on the planet for him to replenish his standard bullet and shotgun shell, that still left the Plasma Rifle, Rail Cannon and BFG without any type of ammo... Second of all was the Cyber-Grimm-Demon.

Ozpin probably didn't know about it. Whatever... It was dead now, didn't matter.

Amber stared on at the Slayer as the man checked his gear. She'd felt a chill shoot up her spine as she recalled the images of the Cameras. The Slaughter left behind by him was almost unimaginable in scale. And that was a horde of some 50+ Grimm he'd murdered without breaking a sweat. She was scared of what he'd do to any human being that came to face him and thankful that he was on their side. But she was worried still. About any human or other type of enemy they may face... He seemed unable to show mercy even toward the Bandits. He'd slaughtered them without even flinching once. And the Bandit Leader was frightened of him...

Amber stared at the Slayer. At the symbols on his armor. At the one on his helmet. And at the claw marks and deep cuts on it...

Then she paused. noticing something hanging off his belt that she hadn't even seen before. It was a small lucky charm of a brown rabbit's foot, alongside a heart pendant, both on a small chain that hanged loosely off the belt of his armor, in the back, where nobody could see them. Congealed blood stained the chrome pendant, covering engraved writing with a grimy black substance...

She looked to the Slayer as the man took his helmet under his arm and turned to walk toward the door. He turned the knob, then said "I need to go talk to Ozpin." before stepping off and out. Amber wanted to say something, but the man had already vanished down the corridor. She sighed, then removed her cloak and tossed it on her bed, before sitting down and rubbing her eyes "This guy is something else." She then muttered to herself.

"He seems keen to aid us rid ourselves of the Grimm." Penny noted jovially.

"I'm not worried about the Grimm here, Penny. I'm worried about him facing human combatants. He rescued me from three Huntsman bastards that tried to do something to me." Amber noted, feeling a shiver shoot up her spine as she recalled the Grimm Scarab... Then shook her head "Anyways... He wasn't the least bit lenient to them. I'm pretty sure he crippled two of them, or was damn-near doing that. And he was clearly merciless."

"Yet he acts kind to us." Penny noted.

"Because we're allies. He and Ozpin are hiding something. They seem to know each other really well." Amber noted, sighing deeply. "Whatever the case, I'll just take a nap. The events of the last few days have been something worth mentioning..." and she yawned deeply, before smiling at Penny and saying "See you when I wake up, girl. We have a lot of stuff to talk about too... Especially about you and Project Epsilon."

Penny rubbed the back of her neck, smiling awkwardly, then nodded... Their partnership would require revealing a lot of information... Oh, well...

 ** _A week later... Within Vale._**

Nighttime had fallen over the city of Vale and the Broken Moon hung lazily on the starlit sky, illuminating the roofs of the small houses and businesses around. The streets of Vale were also busy, with people and cars milling about, probably going for or coming back from work. The Slayer, however, cared little about this. He regarded from an alley as a group of men clad in fancy suits, almost all bearing the same motif of black and red, with their leader wearing a white longcoat and had a strange cane with him... Probably his weapon, as the others hauled pistols and swords.

They walked toward a Dust Store, the _From Dust 'Til Dawn._ Oldest open shop in town as far as Slayer had got from the owner. They probably wanted to rob it. It was midnight and, aside from the cars, there were few people around this part of Vale. The Marine drew his HAR and set it with both attachments, racking the bolt and switching it to semi-automatic.

As the thugs and their leader entered, the Slayer had a faint view of them through the stained glass that had the title of the store on it. Aiming his weapon straight for the leader's head, he waited for a few seconds to see the store owner, a good old man, being forced to give his Dust away to them... The Slayer took pause as a girl flew through the window, breaking it and slamming one of the Thugs onto the floor. She wore a red cape, a black and red dress, dark-red thigh-highs and boots of similar color palette to her dress. She also had shoulder-length hair with scarlet highlights.

As the thugs came out of the building to engage the girl, she spun around, pirouetting and activating a strange weapon... The Slayer grinned as he saw a massive combat scythe with working gun internals, those of a 50 cal sniper. He aimed his weapon at one of the thugs, then sent a round clean through him, splattering blood onto the wall and onto one of his fellow comrades, then he walked out of cover as the corpse dropped, HAR at the ready.

He took to Little Red Ridinghood's side and aimed his rifle at the man ahead... Roman Torchwick, of course. "Ah, Little Twig... I thought I'd lost you by now, but hey... Rats will always be found." The Slayer then said with a dark grin behind his mask. He saw Roman's right eyelid twitching, before looking to his thugs and signalling them to charge... Morgan looked to the girl to his left and said "You take left, I take right." before receiving a nod.

She then moved in, whilst the Slayer knelt, shouldered his HAR and opened fire at the rushing thugs. Bullets clattered onto the floor as one man fell, used as a shield by the other. The Slayer holstered his rifle and rushed in, pummeling the second man to the floor with a punch that was strong enough to collapse his skull in, before grabbing the body and slamming it into another of its partners. He then elbowed another one and took a sword strike clean across is chest plate... The scarlet sword broke on the armor plating of the Praetor Suit... And the man whose spine the Slayer now punched in half had only a few miliseconds of the horrific realization... Morgan Grim couldn't really be killed.

The Slayer drew his Argent Plasma pistol, aimed it and shot once at low power, poking one of the last goons' eyes out as the Red Girl moved at incredible speeds beside him, slamming her enemies around without so much as harming them. Well, they were getting knocked out, but she was much less brutal than the Slayer. The man then rushed toward Torchwick and slammed clean through the door, before grabbing the Criminal by the throat and pinning him against one of the walls of the Store.

"H-Hey... Big Boy... C'mon... Can't we work something out!?" Torchwick pleaded through being choked to near death.

"We can. You tell me who your employer is and where they are and I let you live and go to jail. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure your chances of survival are evident" The Slayer denoted calmly, slowly tightening his grip "So you'd damn well speak before you don't have vocal chords to use anymore." He then warned, his voice slightly darkening. Torchwick growled, punching into the man's gauntlet hand...

"W-Wait!" The Red Girl said, her voice thin "Shouldn't we let the police deal with him? I mean, he was just trying to steal some Dust!"

"He's done more than that. And I have my orders." The Slayer noted, grip tightening. He slammed Torchwick into the wall, slightly cracking it, to make his point clear to the man. A strong explosion sent the Slayer skidding back, having dropped Torchwick... Before he saw the man's Cane, Melodic Cudgel, smoking. The Criminal coughed out, arranging his hat and suit, then checking his throat. Slayer's Gauntlets had left a mark.

"You... Bastard." Torchwick growled, then aimed his weapon "Wanna find out who my boss is?! Well, you're SHIT out of luck! You and your little Red Runt!" He then roared, more afraid as he fired again. The Slayer looked to the girl, then pushed her out of the way as the high-explosive round hit the wall behind them, sending shards of stone and concrete flying and pinging off Slayer's armor. The Marine looked to the girl he saved, slightly worried.

"I'm fine..." She noted, coughing through the smoke "Thanks..." She smiled, then looked to a ladder and saw Torchwick... "He's getting away!"

The Slayer looked to Torchwick too, then shook his head and drew his Rail Cannon, before saying calmly "No, he ain't." and aiming down. The HUD in the Praetor suit switched to a zoomed view. The Slayer aimed for Torchwick's hand, then for the ladder itself... And sent a shot down-range that punched clean through the wall ahead, frightening Torchwick and nearly making him fall to his untimely, not to mention undignified, death. The bastard criminal growled, then climbed faster...

The Slayer sighed, holstering his weapon, then ran toward the Ladder and pulled himself up, using his jump boots to enhance his climbing speed, before winding up on top of the building. He growled, drawing his Double Barrel, then called out "Torchwick!" making the man freeze. He gritted his teeth, then turned around and, with another word, shot at the Slayer. Two shots slammed into the Paretor armor but did no damage aside from small scorch marks, a third missed and flew off, exploding in the night sky and a fourth hit the floor ahead... Then the cane clicked empty.

"You're persistent, aren't you?!" Torchwick antagonized. The Slayer then heard a gunshot and saw Red joining him. The Bastard mocked "What's wrong with the kid, Slayer!? Can't face me head-on alone so you send a kid to do your goddamn job!?" more afraid than angry. The Marine didn't answer, instead watching as the Bullhead behind the man appeared... And he saw a familiar set of clothing aboard it. A scarlet dress, like that of Amber's attacker. Three arrows flew in toward them. Two broke off Slayer's armor and a third slammed into the ground and exploded ahead of them, sending the Marine and his impromptu aide skidding back.

The Slayer's response was six rockets from his Launcher. Five were intercepted by arrows and exploded midair. A sixth hit the Bullhead's side, leaving a cratering wound in the bird and moving it a bit to its right. The Slayer didn't wait for them to re-settle. He rushed in, cracking his knuckles and slammed right into Torchwick, sending him to the edge of the roof, before grabbing him by the collar, throwing him down onto the floor and aiming his Plasma rifle at the Bullhead and woman. She gasped and dodged as a heat wave of multiple bolts of plasma struck the ship, melting its light armor and hitting an engine, damaging it severely.

Another shot from Melodic Cudgel sent the Slayer skidding back, one of his arms frozen... Wick For Brains actually used an Ice Dust round on him, something he'd never heard of the chief criminal using. Didn't matter though. The Slayer's armor either melted or cracked the ice enough for him to free his hand and wrap it around the forward grip of his Plasma Rifle. He saw the Criminal climb aboard the bird, holding one of his arms as it was limp and bloodied. He aimed his Plasma Rifle, but saw the bird wave off too quickly for him to do anything...

The Slayer growled, lowering his rifle, then looked to Red as she walked up toward him, eyes wide... She smiled "You're a Huntsman!" before jumping to his side, faster than his eye could record and taking his gauntlet by the wrist "YOUR GEAR IS SO COOL! OHMYGOD WHERE'D YOU GET SO MANY COOL WEAPONS! ANDAPLASMARIFLEANDTHISCOOLARMOR! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?"

... Ou-kay? She was energetic.

He patted her head, then said "Calm down, kid... What's your name?"

The girl smiled, then stood back and saluted "I'm Ruby Rose, Sir! Huntress-In-Training..." Then she chuckled awkwardly, pressing her index fingers together and saying "Well... To-Be... I still have two more years before I get into Beacon." making the Marine pause for a moment, turning toward her and holstering his weapon. He heard his Scroll, a new toy given to him by Ozpin, ring, then linked it to his armor and answered.

"..." He paused for a moment "Understood." The Marine then said, shutting off the call. "C'mon, kid... My employer wants to talk to you." before they heard a second Bullhead, that of the Vale PD, flying in overhead. He saw miss Goodwitch inside it. This was gonna be a long evening for Ruby. He rubbed the back of his neck as they got aboard the VPD bird and flew off...

The Slayer sat in the Hallway outside of the VPD Section 3's interrogation chamber, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. Some of the cops gave him frightened looks, others whispered about him, but the Slayer ignored most all of them. He looked about... Then saw Ozpin walking toward him, a plate of cookies in one hand and a coffee in the other. The Slayer nodded, then propped the door open and followed Oz inside.

Ruby seemed to know who Oz was and explained the situation. She'd learned to wield a scythe from Qrow, huh? Pretty cool uncle, The Slayer guessed... He'd forgotten what family felt like, so he had to ask how Qrow did that, probably to get himself his own scythe. She then explained how her mother told her and her sister to grow up and help people if possible, how she was a Huntress and how they wanted to follow in her footsteps... Ozpin and the girl kept talking as she ate cookie after cookie... And the Slayer paused as he heard Ozpin's question.

"So you wish to join my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything in the world." Ruby said, smiling.

Ozpin turned to Glynda and the Slayer... The Marine shrugged and Glynda pretended no to look... Before the Headmaster turned with a smile to Ruby, interlacing his hands and settling them onto the table. He told her "Well, that can be arranged." smile withstanding... And Morgan could swear he'd never seen a bigger smile ever on a younger girl than this one.

He had a feeling, though... Something sent him to this world for a reason. His tether reroute wasn't just because of Hayden fucking with his armor...

Something big was happening on Remnant... Attacks on a Maiden? Dust thievery like this?

Whatever it was, the Slayer would stop it... Or go to Hell trying.


End file.
